I'll see you again
by bloodpirette
Summary: He left leaving Yusuke behind. Now he's back. Slash, yaoi, boyxboy. Don't like don't read. YusukeXHiei.


Alright this is my first fanfic ever. It suddenly popped into my head one bay while listening to this song. I own nothing. The song is Drive By by Train. Kudos to my Mum for calling atention to the song, she has excellent tastes.

* * *

_**On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's deja vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
Cause you moved to West L.A or New York or Santa Fe  
or where ever to get away from me**_

Yusuke walked along the street, hands in pockets not really looking where he was going. He had grown up a lot in the last years, his hair was no longer gelled back and had grown almost as long as his demon form, he had grown a few inches and his teeth had become sharper. He stopped as someone rushed past him, bashing into his shoulder and twisting him round just enough that he could see the other street. Yusuke froze staring into another's eyes.

It was _him._

But it couldn't be _him_, _he_ had gone to the Makai, _he_ had left, they hadn't had any communication in months.

**Oh but that one night**  
**Was more than just right**  
**I didn't leave you cause I was all through**  
**Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
**Because I really fell for you**

And Yusuke had knew why _he_ had left, it was all his fault. Just because he had convinced _him_ to go drinking and they both ended up shit-faced at his apartment.

That _one night_ had changed everything. When Yusuke had woken up _he_ was gone, without even a note, not leaving anything behind except a small tear gem. Yusuke had looked for him everywhere, before Koenma finally sent him a message saying _he_ had gone to the Makai for 'unexplained reasons'.

_**Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i**_

Yusuke had always been there for _him_, he didn't care whether the other's hated It or not. Kieko hadn't liked it sure but he'd long since given her up as a lost cause. They'd broken up years ago and when she found out he was bi, well let's just say she didn't take it too well, and then got bitch-slapped by _Yukina_ of all people.

Yusuke didn't joke about things like that, he might be an immature, perverted jerk, but he had grown up with respect for his friend's feelings although sometimes it might not look like it. Besides after you had a girlfriend like Kieko you just_ didn't_ mess around in relationships.

**On the upside of a downward spiral**  
**My love for you went viral**  
**And I loved you every mile you away**  
**But now here you are again**  
**Let's skip the "How you been"**  
**And get down to the more than friends at last**  
**Oh but that one night**  
**Is still the highlight**  
**I didn't need you**  
**Until I came to**  
**And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell**  
**Because I really fell for you**

After that Yusuke had spent more and more time at the places they had been together, all except in the Makai. It got to the point where he couldn't focus and Genkai had forced him to stop fighting demons. It took him one week to work out what was wrong. He, Yusuke Urameshi, had fallen, and fallen hard, and he definitely didn't want to get back up.

And now _he_ was back, standing outside the door facing downwards and not speaking.

"Can I come in?" It was so quiet that Yusuke thought he hadn't even heard it, but still opened the door further.

_He_ jerked his head up quickly and Yusuke could see in his eyes _he'd_ been fearing rejection. The contrast to what _he'd_ used to be like that for a moment Yusuke thought that it was a demon trying to impersonate _him_, but then he realized any demon stupid enough to impersonate_ him_ would have been killed already.

_He _turned to face Yusuke and he could almost feel the tension between them.

_He_ cleared his throat and coughed nervously/

"I came to say…that…that I'm sorry…for running…and…and"

"And what?" Yusuke pressed gently. _ He _straightened up and seemed to become more confident.

"I came to tell you that…I love you." Yusuke stared at him, not believing that the words he heard actually came out of the other's mouth until _he_ came up and pulled him into a hug.

"Aishiteru, Yusuke." He said again.

Yusuke smiled and returned the hug.

"Ashiteru, Hiei."

_**Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i**_

**Please believe that when I leave**  
**There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you**  
**And a little time to get my head together too**

**On the other side of a street I knew**  
**Stood a girl that looked like you**  
**I guess that's deja vu**  
**But I thought this can't be true**  
**Cause**

**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i**  
**Just a shy guy looking for a two ply**  
**Hefty bag to hold my love**  
**When you move me everything is groovy**  
**They don't like it sue me**  
**Either way you do me**  
**Oh I swear to you**  
**I'll be there for you**  
**This is not a drive by i-i-i-i-i**

* * *

**Ashiteru- From what I've heard it means I love you**


End file.
